futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
New China Empireball
New China Empireball is a much newer version of Chinaball after the fall of China Empireball by Japanese Empiretangle. History China Empireball fought all the wars until the rise of the Japs, anschlussed all China clay until Malay World. Even occupied, China never surrendered, resistance was kept, principally among nationalists, loyalists of the monarchy and members of the Dragons and the Yang army (one of the strongest militias in Asia). After mainland China was attacked and monarchy fall, China was divided into small sovereign states that were not able to defeat Japan, but the province of Taiwan showed to be able to resist, then most part of the Yang army fled to Fort of Taiwanball and defended the country against japanese invasion but it wasn’t enough. Taipei became one of the centers of the chinese resistance due to the amount of fighters and nationalists settled there, japanese authorities strongly repressed them, but they still organized as a secret organization. When Japan faced resistance in many places of Asia, like Malaysia and Vietnam, the Chinese resistance rebelled. Japanese buildings and temples of shintoism and monikaism were burned and an armed revolt began in Taiwan. The Yang army together with the dragons organized resistance in mainland China and when Japan saw they were having revolts in all of their colonies. The resistance was aggressive with japanese people who settled in China, but in most part allowed them to flee to Japan and didn’t kill civilians, but they were also not tolerante with followers of monikaism or shintoism, these two religions were banned and considered heretical. Taipei was the basis of the chinese resistance that would only retake Beijing after a victory against japanese troops in Shanghai. The resistance in China and Mongolia made a friendship to unite and fight together against Japan, since the Dragons had a good reputation in Mongolia for respecting their culture, the Dragons were also the ones who gave Mongolia most of its structure. Sooner, China was liberated with the help Malayan Sultanaterawr and Islamistball together with the remaining countries of Ottoman Empireball. The new empire had a monarchy that followed the dynasty of the old one. Reforms were made and japanese influence was removed from the empire in a campaign to purify China. Japanese language was removed, japanese products and electronics were also banned, followers of japanese religions were persecuted (it was the end of monikaism and shintoism in China) and everyone who was considered a sympathizer of japanese government was considered traitor and then killed. After some years the empire became less intolerant with Japan, since Japan became weak and was slowly occupied by Korea that became friend with China once more. Relationships: Friends: Malayan Sultanaterawr - He liberated my southern clay. Besides, he is of cute being rawr and can be my pet. Islamistball - A group of rebels also participate liberate me from evil Japs. Ottoman Empireball - I still be his ally, eventhough future holy war has over. Enemies: Japanese Empiretangle - WALAO!!! STUPID EVIL JAPANESE PIGDOGS!!! ANSCHLUSS MY CLAY!!! Japanese TriChina - I WILL NOT BEING A SLAVE OF THE JAPS AGAIN!!! Japanese Triwan - CORRUPT STOP OBEYING JAPAN!! YOU MAY DON’T KNOW BUT THE RESISTANCE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WHO COLLABORATED WITH JAPAN AND FOLLOWED THAT CRAP NAMED MONIKAISM! YANG ARMY NEVER DIED WE STILL ALIVE IN TAIWAN!!!! FUCK JAPAN!! Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Russian-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Chinaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Nationalist Category:Radical